Forever young!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki talk about her life as an immortal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water and Highlander.**

**Author's note: This story is not a very happy one, but I think it's good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever young!<strong>

It's the year 2245. My name's Rikki Chadwick. I'm immortal. Since that stupid day in 2013 I've been a prisoner of my 19 year old body.

After all these years I still look like a damn teen.

I'll never forget the day that brought this fuckin' curse upon me. Cleo, Emma and I were walking home from school when a man I had never seen before walked up to me and thrusted a sword right through my heart.

Several hours later I woke up. My heart and the rest of my body totally okey. I didn't understand. I thought a sword through the heart would kill you.

I knew that people wouldn't believe that I was still alive and healthy after my encounter with that damn sword so I left town never to return.

I made it to Tokyo where I met a man known as Eric Chang. As soon as I met him I could feel this extreme pain in my entire body.

He told me that he knew that I had died and then returned to life. How could he know? He became my teacher about being immortal. He told me that I am immortal and that I can't get sick or die. The only way to kill me is to cut my head off. He also told me that I'll always have the physical body of my 19 year old self since that's the age I was when I became immortal. He gave me my own sword as a gift and also trained me in using it.

I've learned over the years to hide my 'special' ability. Over the years I've been several girls. Now I'm known as Jennie Starlight, a young and famous stripper.

I miss Zane. I often wonder what he did when he found out that I was dead.

I've never had another boyfriend since I became immortal. And why should I ever get a new man?

I can never give him children, since immortal people can't have kids and he'll grow old and die while I have to stay behind and cry.

Over the years I've had to fight to stay alive. Even if I hate being immortal I'm still Rikki and nobody shall finish me off without a fight. Just because you're fighting a woman you don't get an easy kill.

I guess I've killed about 80 immortals.

The one I really wanna kill is the one who made me immortal to begin with. His name is Reginald Bahrabaes. I hate him. He's my main enemy. I never wanted to be immortal. I didn't ask for this.

Oh yeah. Some of you maybe wonder if I'm still a mermaid. No, I'm not. My fuckin' immortality took my mermaid-life away from me.

I'd do almost everything to get my old life back.

I wanna hang out with Zane, Emma and Cleo again.

It's soon time for me to build a new life for myself. By the end of the year Jennie Starlight is going to die in a car-crash.

I already know who I'm gonna become. Sarah Eddington, a girl who work at the local cinema here in Nashville.

I wonder if Cleo and Emma forgot about me after my death.

And Zane. Did he find a new girlfriend or did he love me for the rest of his life?

Perhaps you think it seems cool to be immortal. Let me tell you, it's not. Everybody that you love grow old and die while you are forever young.

I just wanna be a a normal young woman with a normal life ( as normal as being a mermaid can ever be ) and normal friends.

I want my old life back. No, Rikki. Don't cry. You're strong and cool. I can't show any emotions in public. If I'm weak the others are going to take my head.

My only friend Victoria Andrews told me that Reginald is in Spain. I'm gonna go there and kill him.

Once that stupid perv is finally dead I can die in peace and join my dear Zane and my friends in heaven.

Victoria said that once I've killed Reginald she can kill me so that I can finally end this worthless life.

I hope I can find peace in whatever afterlife there is once I've killed that fuckin' perv.

I totally hate this worthless immortal life I have. Why the fuck did this happen to me?

All I ever wanted was to have a normal life, or as normal as possible. I didn't ask for this immortality trash.

I've told Victoria that when I'm dead I want her to take my body back to Mako Island and throw it into the Moon Pool.

Soon I'll be reunited with my friends, my dad and my boyfriend. I look forward to it. For the first time since 2013 there's gonna be a smile on my face again.

**The End.**


End file.
